fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ScratxScratte
If any editors wants to remove an innapropriate part, feel free to remove it. I've included the warning about mature content Age 30+. If it's deleted I won't add it again. I accept being blocked for however long is nessacary. I will blank the page if requested and add the Delete template.--ScratteLover2 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) This is entirely inappropriate! Bring the sugar down! Don't speak! Just do what I say! 22:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm nine years old, and look what you taught me!!! Give a far, far, far stronger warning. Bring the sugar down! Don't speak! Just do what I say! 22:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's blanked out! Bring the sugar down! Don't speak! Just do what I say! 23:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you even write this story?! Just because you don't like this story, does NOT give you the right to troll and say it sucks. Hey, I''' don't like it, however I am defending it from you. THAT should be enough of a message. Evnyofdeath 23:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) From a 23 year old......... on a site full of children, this does not belong. This goes further than a simple romantic or sex scene but is a beyond graphic description of some legal and some illegal sexual acts and practices between two animals and is quite disturbing. '''Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/Fan Fic/Sequel) 05:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just be lucky I've put a mature content warning on the page, It's not my fault some kid didn't heed the warning.--ScratteLover2 12:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Unitedplanet. After reading the first sentence, I don't think this belongs here. If you really want to right this, put it up on fanfiction.net, I mean seriously, your allowed to post M rated stuff there. Here, the average person seems to be about 12. I am going to take up your offer. Evnyofdeath 17:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Message from author Heads up, my story is still being written.--ScratteLover2 23:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the work. Just because some immature brat doesn't like your story, doesnt mean you should stop. Evnyofdeath 23:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I changed the warning on the page, now it says, Warning this story contains mature content. May not be appropriate for people under 17. If you aren't 17 at least do not read, what is below is way to mature for anyone under that age, you've been warned. Rated NC-17 for Strong Graphic Disturbing Sexuality and Indecent/Graphic Nudity.--ScratteLover2 23:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reason it was put back up. I thought I was at the ice age wiki. There's a second version of it, that allows mature content. The link to the article was in my history, so I scrolled down fast, I'm sorry about putting it up. Now will be a "watered-down" version, that follows in the steps of a normal Ice Age movie. The most mature thing in it will be Scratte and Scrat kissing, nothing more than that, maybe some crude humor. Like Scrat slapping Scratte's butt. If it's not include in an Ice Age movie (counting deleted scences) it won't be seen in the story.--ScratteLover2 02:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I edited a little typo, and now the whole story is back to the inappropriate version! I must undo it. Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 21:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC)